


5 times someone else found Clark during Lazaurus and the one time it was too late

by WolfKomoki



Category: Smallville
Genre: 5 times plus 1 fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When I watched Lazarus, I wondered how the scene might have gone differently if someone other than Lois had found Clark after his sacrifice. So, this fic was born.Aka 5 times someone else found Clark during Lazaurus and the one time it was too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville is owned by Warner Bros.

 

Clark could feel the blue kryptonite in the knife draining his abilities as he fell from the top of the daily planet. He had stabbed himself with the knife to ensure that Zod and all his followers were sent away. Feeling peace at what he had done, Clark didn’t try to fight against the knife as his body hit the concrete.

 

  1. **Chloe**



Chloe watched in horror as Clark fell from the top of the daily planet, a blue kryptonite knife stabbed through his chest. Without a second thought, she started running, until a sickening crunch could be heard as Clark’s body hit the pavement.

          “Oh, my God Clark!” Chloe shrieked, running over towards his body.

          “Clark?” Chloe gasped, checking for a pulse. When she didn’t find one, that’s when she pressed her ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. Chloe’s own heart almost stopped when she heard how unnaturally slow it was.

          “Stay with me, stay with me Clark!” Chloe begged, tears pouring from her eyes as she held him close.

_You idiot! Remove the knife!_ Chloe scolded herself as she removed the knife from his chest. After removing the knife Chloe threw it as far away from Clark as she could, hoping that his abilities would return and heal him.

          “Clark, Clark please. Don’t leave me! _Clark_!” Chloe was sobbing at this point, holding Clark close.

          “Chloe you’re crushing me.” Clark moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, the sun healing his wound.

          “Oh, thank God!” Chloe sighed with relief as she helped Clark up.

 

 

  1. **Oliver**



Oliver watched the screen in horror as Clark fell from the top of the daily planet, a blue kryptonite knife stabbed through his chest. Oliver got in his car, driving as fast as he could, silently praying that he got there in time. When Oliver finally got there, he parked his car and that’s when he ran to Clark’s side.

          “Clark! Clark! Hold on!” Oliver shrieked, removing Clark’s shirt to get a better look at the wound. Clark’s hands were covered in blood from the knife that had been stabbed in his chest. Oliver stared in horror when he realized that Clark had intentionally stabbed himself. _Clark tried to kill himself? Why would he do that?_

          “Damn it Clark, why would you _do_ this?” Oliver shrieked as he pulled the knife from his chest, throwing it as far away as he possibly could.

          “Clark? Clark?” Oliver called, starting to panic. Oliver sighed with relief when the sun healed the wound. Clark slowly opened his eyes to see anger in Oliver’s eyes.

          “What were you _thinking_ Clark!” Oliver shrieked, helping him up as he took him back to watchtower.

 

  1. **Kara**



Kara was flying around Metropolis when she noticed Clark’s body against the pavement with a blue kryptonite knife stabbed into his chest. Flying over to him, Kara fell against the pavement, slowly standing up as she ran over to him.

          “Kal-el! No, no!” Kara sobbed, removing the knife from his chest as she threw it as far as she could.

          “Kal-el, stay with me, stay with me! Kal-el!” She sobbed, holding him close.

          “Hey, hey, I still need my ribs!” Clark groaned.

          “Thank Rao!” Kara sighed with relief as she flew him to safety.

 

 

  1. **Martha**



Martha watched in horror as Clark fell from the top of the daily planet, a blue kryptonite knife stabbed through his chest. She didn’t think twice as she ran over to him.

          “Clark, Clark hold on! Don’t leave me!” Martha sobbed, removing the knife as she threw it as far as she possibly could. Once she did that she continued to hold him, sobbing into his chest.

          “Clark hold on baby don’t leave me! _Please_!” Martha sobbed.

          “Well, I can’t leave you if you crush me.” Clark groaned. Martha sobbed with happiness as she helped him up.

          “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again!” Martha shrieked.

 

 

  1. **Tess**



Tess was walking from a clothing store when she noticed Clark’s figure in the distance. Running over to him, Tess started screaming when she saw the knife stabbed into his chest.

          “Oh, my God! Clark! Clark, can you hear me? Clark!” Tess screamed, removing the knife from his chest.

          “Why aren’t you healing? Clark!” Tess shrieked. After grabbing the knife, she bashed it against the pavement, watching as it shattered to pieces.

          “Come on, don’t die on me!” Tess groaned as she slowly draped him over her shoulders, limping as she carried him away from the knife. After she got him away from the knife, she ended up dropping him onto the wet pavement.

          “Sorry! Ah, I really hope I didn’t just give you a concussion.” Tess apologized, sighing with relief when the sun healed the wound in his chest.

          “Oh, help me out here Clark, you’re really heavy.” Tess complained, grabbing his arms as she tried to pull him up.

          “Gee, thanks, maybe I should be offended.” Clark joked as he slowly stood up.

          “You asshole!” Tess shrieked, punching Clark’s arm.

          “Hey, take it easy! I just healed.” Clark complained.

          “You scared the shit out of me!” Tess shrieked.

 

 

**+1 Death**

          _“Jor-el. Am I dead?” Clark asked, staring at the area around him._

_“You’re tethering on the abyss, between life and death, which is why I’m still able to reach you.” Jor-el spoke._

_“My father’s grave why show me this?” Clark demanded. Clark felt a chill when his own name was revealed on the stone._

_“After you die this stone will be all that’s left of you in this world.” Jor-el informed._

_“I died to save the world.” Clark protested._

_“Evil never ends. By sacrificing yourself, you've left the humans vulnerable to future threats.” Jor-el protested._

_“I left a team of heroes behind to protect them.” Clark reminded him._

_“You were meant to be Earth's greatest protector.  Now they're about to face the greatest evil without you!” Jor-el yelled._

_“Then send me back. I know my fate! To step into the light, to be a symbol of hope to them!” Clark pleaded._

_“I told you to rule with strength, but you chose the martyr's path. What makes you think you deserve a second chance?” Jor-el snapped._

_“I can do it. I can be their hero. Jor-El? Let me fight this evil like I always have. Send me back!” Clark pleaded. Clark slowly turned around as Lex’s figure appeared before him._

_“Lex.” He gasped, feeling a chill as Lex slowly approached him._

_“We could have been Gods Clark! But you got me killed!” Lex growled._

_“No Lex, I tried to help you, but you tried to kill me.” Clark protested._

_“You must hold on Kal-el.” Jor-el pleaded._

_“I’m tired Jor-el.” Clark sighed_

_“I know son, but the world needs you.” Jor-el tried to get through to him._

 

          “Clark no! Don’t leave me!” Lois pleaded.

          “Clark please! Clark?” Lois sobbed, feeling the life leave Clark’s body.

          “No, no! Why aren’t you healing? Clark? Don’t leave me!” Lois sobbed. Without a second thought, she started performing CPR.

_“The woman you love is currently trying to revive your corpse. She’s devastated Kal-el. Can you leave her?” Jor-el asked._

_“I can’t fight anymore Jor-el.” Clark sighed as he started to walk toward the other side._

_“Don’t!” Jor-el screamed, grabbing Clark’s shoulder._

_“Let me go Jor-el!” Clark growled, punching him out of the way. Once Jor-el was incapacitated, Clark continued to walk towards the light, only to feel Lex’s hand on his shoulder._

_“Don’t go Clark.” Lex pleaded._

_“Why?” Clark asked. He and Lex hadn’t exactly gotten along when Lex was alive._

_“The world needs you Clark.” Lex tried to reason with him._

_“I’m sorry, but I’ve made my decision. Goodbye Lex.” Clark apologized as he walked to the other side._

_“No!” Lex screamed, collapsing next to Clark’s grave._

          “Why Clark? Why did you have to leave me? What am I going to do without you?” Lois sobbed.

          The next day at the daily planet an article was posted.

          _“This is Lois Lane. I am saddened to report that The Blur is dead. He died trying to save the world, and to honor his legacy, I would like to tell you his name. Clark Kent, was the Blur.”_ Lois wrote with tears in her eyes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
